Secret Valentine 2016
by Vicenzina
Summary: Japon a décidé d'inviter cette année Grèce et Turquie pour la Saint Valentin mais comment ceci va-t-il finir ?
13 Février

Il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant la Saint Valentin. Et c'était le jour qu'avait choisit Kiku pour préparer ses deux cadeaux pour la fête, à savoir deux boites de chocolats qu'il comptait bien faire lui même. Certes, il était de tradition chez lui que ce ne soit que les filles qui offrent des chocolats aux garçons qui le leur rendaient lors du White Day.

Mais, il pouvait bien changer cela. Au moins pour ses deux amis. Le japonais attrapa un tablier blanc qu'il enfila avant de mettre un foulard sur sa tête, uniquement par mesure d'hygiène, un cheveu dans des chocolats n'a absolument rien d'agréable. Les mains nettoyées et séchées, il se dirigea vers le plan de travail où il avait disposé tous les ingrédients et les ustensiles nécessaires à la recette. Un livre ouvert tout prêt, il parcouru la page avant de prendre la tablette de chocolat noir pâtissier, de l'ouvrir et de la casser en petits morceaux dans un cul de poule. Puis il le fit fondre au bain marie en posant ce dernier sur une casserole d'eau bouillante. Ceci fait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre le chocolat fondu dans les moules qu'il avait choisi et de laisser prendre, ce qu'il fit.

Une fois tout terminé, il retira son tablier avant de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Un sourire satisfait apparu sur son visage. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge il aperçu qu'il était déjà 21h14 et donc qu'il valait mieux qu'il se couche puisque ses deux amis devaient arrivés très tôt le lendemain matin.

Sortant de la cuisine, Kiku se dirigea vers sa chambre suivit de près par son chien Pochi. Il s'allongea sur son futon avant d'être rejoint par Pochi.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva de bonne heure afin de démouler ses chocolats et de les mettre dans deux sacs distincts ainsi que de faire un brin de ménage avant l'arrivé de ses hôtes. Un coup donné à la porte lui signala la présence de l'un d'eux restait à savoir lequel. Abordant un sourire empli de politesse, l'asiatique alla ouvrir. Le japonais était vêtu d'un simple yukata bleu foncé, il appréciait toujours de le porter aussi bien pour son côté traditionnel que pratique et confortable. Devant lui se tenait un homme nettement plus grand que lui, le visage encadré d'une chevelure brune, il n'eut guère de difficulté à reconnaître le représentant de la Grèce, l'un de ses deux invités.

" Bonjour Héraclès, vous avez fait bon voyage ? "

" Bonjour Kiku, oui mon voyage s'est bien passé" lui répondit le grec la voix assez traînante comme à son habitude.

Le dit Kiku le fit rentrer chez lui. Après quelques minutes de discussion, on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Le plus petit des deux savait déjà de qui il devait s'agir et appréhendait en avance de la réaction du méditerranéen. La porte finie par s'ouvrir laissant apparaître le second hôte de Japon à savoir Sadiq Annan plus connu comme étant le représentant de la Turquie. Ce dernier rentra juste après avoir salué l'autre. Pourtant, rien ne l'aurait préparé à voir le grec présent chez son hôte.

Les deux némésis se foudroyèrent du regard n espérant que l'autre finirait par vite s'en aller. Mais il n'en fut rien. Kiku les observa tour à tour avant de laisser s'échapper un léger soupir face à l'attitude qu'ils abordaient l'un envers l'autre. Certes, il était déjà au courant que les deux ne s'entendaient guère mais il espérait qu'ils feraient un effort en sa présence. Il fallait croire que tout ceci n'était qu'une utopie.

Au bout de ce qui paraissait être des heures mais qui s'avérait n'être que 3 minutes dans un silence pesant, l'asiatique prit la parole.

" Est ce que l'un de vous souhaite boire quelque chose ? "

" Non merci Kiku" déclina Héraclès tandis que Sadiq ne se fit pas prier.

" Du thé, à la menthe si possible"

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine afin de préparer cela, le japonais jeta un coup d'œil vers ses deux sacs qu'il n'avait pas encore offert. Il se laissa aller à réfléchir à la meilleur manière de le faire.

Pourtant il fut vite tirer de sa réflexion par des cries venant du salon. En prêtant l'oreille il comprit rapidement le sujet actuel de la discorde. Lui. Il croyait pour être en partie une solution pour qu'ils cessent de se disputer mais certainement pas être l'une des causes de leurs différents comme cela semblait être le cas. Il ouvrit doucement la porte afin d'espionner la discussion.

"C'est moi le meilleur ami de Kiku ! "

"Non c'est moi ! "

"Je tiens plus à lui !"

"Pas plus que moi !"

"Mais moi je l'aime !"

"Moi aussi !"

Les joues du dit Kiku se mirent immédiatement à rougir face aux déclarations accidentelles et inattendues de ses deux amis. Certes, il les appréciait grandement tous les deux mais jusqu'à quel point exactement ? Cela il l'ignorait encore et puis il faut dire qu'il ne pensait point qu'ils avaient des sentiments aussi forts à son égard. Désormais, il allait falloir qu'il sache comment se comporter avec eux.

Après une grande inspiration, il retourna dans le salon avec une tasse de thé à la menthe pour le turc qu'il lui tendit et une autre de thé Sencha pour lui-même. S'asseyant, Kiku observa tour à tour ses deux hôtes qui semblaient continuer leur discussion par des regards noirs. L'asiatique n'en pouvait tout simplement plus de cette guerre silencieuse, il décida donc de vite leurs offrir à chacun un petit sac contenant les chocolats fait la veille.

" Quant à moi, je vous aime tous les deux et vous êtes tout aussi important l'un que l'autre" déclara-t-il un sourire un brin candide sur ses lèvres laissant les deux méditerranéens complètements rouges.

Il ignorait encore s'il s'agissait d'amour ou d'amitié. Mais, après tout la Saint Valentin n'était pas nécessairement une fête à célébrer en amoureux.

* * *

 _Hetalia ne m'appartient pas._

 _C'est la première fois que j'écris avec Japon, Grèce et Turquie alors soyez indulgents 8D_

 _Cette fic est un cadeau pour la Secret Valentine organisée sur l'un des forum où je suis. En tout cas merci de l'avoir lue et n'hésitez pas à laissez une review ^^_


End file.
